


before you came into my life i missed you so bad

by Dawn_Blossom



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: 5+1 Things, Other, Reincarnation, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_Blossom/pseuds/Dawn_Blossom
Summary: Five times Chrom doesn't meet his soulmate, and one time he does.
Relationships: Chrom/Gimurei | Grima, Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	before you came into my life i missed you so bad

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to write a 5+1 fic, and the other day I was thinking "what if Chrom kept reincarnating but couldn't meet his soulmate because Grima's stuck in the Void," and then I realized reincarnation lends itself well to the 5+1 trope so... here we are.
> 
> (Yes, the title's from [Call Me Maybe](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fWNaR-rxAic). I used to hate this particular line as a kid because it "didn't make sense" but it turns out I just wasn't lonely enough back then to understand it.)

He doesn’t understand the war. He doesn’t have to. He has a body built for swordplay and several siblings to feed. They’re not paying him for his mind.

Yet he cannot lay his thoughts to rest. The fell dragon’s anguish as the young king of Ylisse strikes the final blow is so overwhelmingly sad. 

It haunts him.

“It’s normal, you know…” all his healers tell him. “For the experience of war to change you.”

He doesn’t think it’s normal to dream of reaching out to his enemy, to yearn for just one more glimpse, but he doesn’t try to argue.

* * *

“My soulmate is the sky,” he insists. It’s appropriate for a farmer, he figures. And when he looks at it, he does, sometimes, almost feel… something.

“Don’t be ridiculous!” his little sister huffs. “The sky doesn’t have a soul! Besides, your soulmate is supposed to be the person who rides into your life and sweeps you off your feet and takes you away from your boring life so you can live as a princess and—”

He laughs at her.

“That’s what you want, not me,” he says. “Besides, the sky doesn’t mind being my soulmate.”

He gets that feeling again.

* * *

“I cannot comprehend it,” his mentor says sadly. “You are so devout… So why have you desecrated the altar? Because of you, we cannot perform the ritual as scheduled. Do you expect Grima to be merciful to you? That is not like our god.”

“No, it’s…” He grimaces. “It’s not the right time yet. I’ve studied the scripture! We’ll hurt him if we go forward!”

“Hurt him? We are saving him.”

“Are we doing this for Grima?” he asks. “Or for ourselves?”

“You know the others do not like questions,” his mentor says quietly. Mournfully. “Please… You must leave.”

“Yes…”

* * *

“You’ve never been to Ferox before, right?” His friend grins. “These ruins are pretty well known around these parts. They’re— Gods, are you crying?”

“It feels,” he chokes, “like there’s a lot of history here.”

He knows there’s something missing in his life. When he hears tales of the past, he feels a pull, like he’s tethered to something that never made it to this time.

“Seriously? What kind of thief are you? Do you cry when you find treasure, too?”

“No,” he says. 

Except once in Chon’sin when he came across a strange green stone. He left that alone.

* * *

“I want my money back,” he demands, slamming an empty vial down on the merchant’s table.

“All sales are final,” she says, sounding bored. “What’d you order?”

“This potion was supposed to show me who I’d fall in love with! Nothing happened!”

“That’s impossible.” The merchant waves her hand. “Did you go to bed after taking it like you were supposed to?”

“Yes,” he growls. “I dreamed only of an endless darkness, deeper than black!”

“Oh…” The merchant chuckles nervously. “Maybe that batch WAS defective. How about a free cheerfulness charm?”

He reluctantly accepts it but doesn’t shop there again.

* * *

He meets a mysterious tactician and knows immediately that this is the person he’s been looking for. Even though he hadn’t realized until that moment that he was looking for someone.

They’re a perfect match, on the battlefield and off. Nobody can deny it. Even when Robin starts to doubt.

“But… I have the fell dragon’s soul!” they say. “I’M Grima. What does that mean?”

“It means I’ve been without my other half for too long,” he says. He has no logical reason to say so, but his heart knows it’s the truth. “So promise you won’t leave me now.”


End file.
